The Last Ones
by TitaniumDragon22
Summary: There's no one left... It's 50 years after the golden age of heroes and 99.9 % of the population has a quirk. But sometimes, the hero cannot beat the villain. And sometimes, those defeats can change the world. (Apocalypse AU)
1. Chapter One - Lonely

**The Last Ones**

 **Chapter One - Everyday Life**

* * *

The world was once a superhuman society. Over 80% of people developed what is known as a quirk. A quirk is a supernatural ability that could be practically anything, ranging from glowing skin to telekinetic powers. It used to be the golden days for heroes, people who bravely took up the job of fighting against the villains who misused their quirk. But those days were all over...

The time this story takes place is about 50 years after the golden age. Quirks have only become more common as time passed, with 99.9% of the population having one. But there are still greedy people hungry for power. And heroes can't always stop them...

* * *

Midoriya yawned as he woke up. He was lying on his bed in a room filled with old hero posters and merchandise. Most of the walls were covered by one face, and a rather plain one at that. Lumillion, the permeable hero, the greatest hero of his time. His quirk was some combination of super speed, super strength, and the ability to phase through anything. When Izuku was a young boy he looked up to Lumillion and to an extent he still did, even at the age of 15.

"I guess I'll go eat breakfast..." Izuku muttered to himself. He walked absentmindedly through his apartment. Everything was peaceful. The rooms was clean, the sun was shining, and there were no ambient noises.

"Same as always." Izuku muttered to himself as he ate his dry cereal. He would have preferred rice but his small apartment had no power. And even if he had power, water was a valuable resource that couldn't be wasted on cooking rice. So all that was really left was cereal, but without power he couldn't store milk without it going rotten.

"Breakfast really has gotten boring hasn't it!" He was talking to himself once again, "What should I do today..."

After finishing off his cereal, Izuku walked over to his fridge that was used as a shelf/magnet board.

"To do list... Replenish water supplies, get more cereal, continue cleaning the beach, get a new pair of jeans... Alright then, time to get ready for the day!"

Izuku hoisted up his backpack after getting changed into a green t-shirt that matched his hair, and a pair of beaten up jeans. He took one last glance at his lonely living room. A room with a couch and two chairs, the TV was still sitting there being a useless black screen, but it still had a nice ascetic affect.

"I'll be back soon!" He called out to no one, as he turned the lock in the door and walked out into the blinding sunlight.

Izuku's backpack was nothing to be scoffed at. It was full of plenty of useful things, a flashlight, compass, map of the Shizuoka prefecture[1], a notebook, handheld vacuum, toiletries, pencils, a pack of batteries, energy bars, basically a thing you would need on a everyday stroll to the grocery store.

Izuku's walk got interrupted by a sudden burst of movement, "A cat!" Izuku yelled in joy. It was a scrawny looking thing that looked like it hadn't eaten in several days.

"Hold on right there! I've got a couple energy bars in my bag, do you like energy bars?"

The cat, surprisingly, did not respond to Izuku's question. But it did take the energy bar from his outstretched hand and run away.

"Aww... He left..." Izuku stood back up and continued his walk to the grocery store.

"I wonder what they have in stock... Last time I checked they were out of my favorite cereal and they had to throw away all of the expirables due to the rotting odor that they gave off."

He wandered in silence, occasionally pausing to vacuum, until he made it to him destination, the grocery store.

"Man... I was just here two days ago! I should probably get more food this time, so I don't have to keep coming back here..." Izuku walked over to the cereal aisle[2] and selected a few boxes. There weren't many left.

Izuku was struck by a sudden wave of indecisiveness when he saw the styrofoam cups of instant ramen lined up on the shelves.

"Maybe I should get some... It is getting colder..." He decided on getting some and shoved four cups into his backpack, "I might as well, it can be for special occasions!" With a limited amount of kerosene and water, instant ramen was a luxury that he could not enjoy very often.

"What now... Oh yeah! Water!" Izuku continued his monologue as he selected two large bottles of water, it would be tiring to carry any more back. There were streams he could go to to get water, but off was best to stick to bottled water. Last time he drank stream water he was sick for a whole week.

"Next is... Cleaning the beach!" Izuku continued to go down the chores on his to do list, he had been cleaning up the Municipal Dagobah Beach for fun. It was a good work out, it would look nice when done, and it was a good distraction from everyday life.

* * *

 _Three hours later..._

* * *

After cleaning the beach and walking to the mall, Izuku got a new pairof jeans to replace his old beat up pair that were nearly to small for his growing teenage body. But once he was done getting a winter jacket there was nothing left to do. "I'm here aren't I! Why not have some fun and explore the mall?" Izuku tied his new jacket around his waist and set off to explore the mall. Despite being a Saturday the mall was completely empty. Most of the shops were closed and the bright sun still wasn't enough to completely light the place. Izuku walked up the frozen escalator and to the bookstore. Making a B-line for the manga section he picked up the next copy of his favorite manga series. It was a old manga about a school for heroes during the "golden age" of heroes. It was a classic, "Ore no Hero Academia"[3]

Izuku walked past the cash register and found a relatively bright spot. Setting down his backpack he began reading.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

* * *

"Shoot! I lost track of time!" Izuku shoved the manga he grabbed into his already stuffed backpack, "I'd better get home, it's gonna be dark by time I get home!" He got up and started jogging, "I wonder what I should do tomorrow... Maybe I'll finish cleaning the beach... Just a bit more and it will be perfect for the summer!"

After walking all the way home in the sunny fall weather Izuku was exhausted. Without a ounce of life left in him he changed into a set of not sweaty clothes and climbed into bed. It was a bit gross to sleep in bed after cleaning up the beach, but at this point Izuku didn't care. He drifted of to sleep, dreaming of the world before the apocalypse.

* * *

 **Hello world! I didn't put an Author's Note up at the top so that new readers can get to the story right away so I'll put it here now! This is a story I started on a whim, I just felt like typing it up, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own the universe of "Boku no Hero Academia")**

 **So yeah I have a few notes for a couple of the confusing parts.**

 **[1] Izuku was born and raised in the Shizuoka prefecture, and I believe that Boku no Hero takes place there.**

 **[2] surprisingly enough, Japanese food stores don't actually hold very much cereal. They usually have a small section of an aisle with cereal boxes.**

 **[3] This is a Japanese joke... For those who don't understand, Japanese has a couple ways of saying I/me. The more feminine way is "watashi", the more male way is "boku", and the way that is used most in anime is "ore" which isn't used as much in actual Japanese.**

 **Anywho, this was the first chapter of which may or may not be a long story, go ahead and tell me how you liked it so far! Or not, people don't really read these things anyways...**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	2. Chapter Two - Friend

_"_ _Kacchan! Wait up!" Izuku ran after his childhood friend._

 _"_ _What the hell do you want Deku!?" His "friend" asked casually(it's a relative term)_

 _"_ _Where are you going!?"_

 _"_ _Isn't it obvious!? I'm gonna stay away from home for a couple days, the old hag has been nagging me about what I want to go to in high school again." Katsuki Bakugou continued his angry march._

 _Izuku walked beside him, "You could become a hero! We can both go to Yuue-"_

 _"_ _That old school!? Deku, the world doesn't need "heroes" the special forces can take care of anyone misusing their quirks." Katsuki shot down Izuku's idea._

 _"_ _But with a cool quirk like yours you can-"_

 _"_ _Listen, Deku. I have no interest in becoming one of those lame old-fashioned heroes."_

 _"_ _They're not la-" Katsuki interrupted Izuku with his quirk, a explosion erupting from his hand._

 _"_ _Just leave me alone Deku. I'm not in the mood."_

 _"_ _O- Okay…"_

* * *

 _12 hours later…_

* * *

 _"_ _Where are they…" Katsuki's voice was a monotone. No emotions. Just a simple question._

 _"_ _Th- They're r-right h-here…" Izuku gestured to two vases with photographs taped to them. Katsuki had just gotten back from his time alone and they were both at Izuku's house._

 _"_ _No… NO! THAT'S A LIE!" Katsuki's quirk went wild, explosions echoing off of the walls of the silent neighborhood._

 _"_ _Kacchan, calm down!" Izuku tried to restrain his friend but was knocked to the side._

 _"_ _THEY'RE STILL ALIVE! I KNOW IT! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO DECEIVE ME!" Katsuki was no longer thinking rationally, "I'm leaving." He turned around and walked towards the door. His shoes were already on since he was in to much of a rush to take them off when he entered.[1]_

 _"_ _Wait Kacchan!"_

 _The door closed. Izuku turned back to the vases, one had been knocked over by Katsuki's explosions. A black ash was spilling out of it._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Mrs. Bakugou…" He carefully swept op the ash and poured it back inside, "I'm so, sorry…"_

 _He picked up both of the vases and carried them into his mother's room. There he left them, next to another vase with a picture taped to it._

* * *

Izuku woke up with a start. Judging by the light leaking into the room, it was around 8:00 in the morning.

"Darn it, I overslept again…" He got up and got dressed. His new pair of jeans were a little baggy, but the perfect size for his rapidly growing teenage body.

"I wonder if I should have my ramen today… Nah, I'll stick to cereal for now." He continued his daily routine and left his apartment.

"I'll be back soon!"

* * *

 _Three hours later…_

* * *

"Ugh… I'm so tired!" Izuku wiped his brow and surveyed the beach. There was one more item to move. It was a gift locker but it was so big that he couldn't move it an inch.

"Should I celebrate now? I'm basically done, if you don't count that one locker…." Izuku sighed, it didn't feel like he should celebrate before the task was completely done.

"Oh well... Today is Saturday right? I should get going!" Izuku climbed up the stone stairs to the beach parking lot. He had a tradition to go looking for people every Saturday. There were a couple posters that he put up, they read, "Hello survivors! I'm Izuku Midoriya and I'm one of the only people living in this town. If you're looking for a shelter or just some food and water I'll be at the food court in the Tatooine Shopping Mall every Saturday at 12:00!"

Some people might call it a risky move, but Izuku didn't care. He just wanted to have someone to talk to. He hadn't spoken to anyone since Katsuki had left his house in a rage.

Once there he sat down and pulled out the 24th book in the Ore no Hero Academia series. It was the part when the class discovers who the traitor is.

"Please don't be Kamikaze[2]! He's one of my favorite characters!" Izuku muttered to himself as he stared intently at the manga. Time past as he continued to read. No one showed up.

"Huh... I guess I should have expected this..." Izuku stretched as he stood up, "I'll go grab the next volume and head home..."

He began walking to the mall's bookstore.

"Ouch... Are you... Izuku?" A voice asked from behind him. Izuku turned around not believing his ears. It had been over eight months since he had heard another person's voice. But standing there was another person. A girl. With chestnut brown hair and rosy cheeks.

"I'm... I-Izuku!" He realized that he wasn't speaking very loudly, "Yes! I'm Izuku Midoriya!" He repeated, "D-did you see my poster?"

The girl looked him in the eye and let out a faint smile, "I'm Ochako Uraraka. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

To say that Ochako Uraraka was tired would be an understatement. She had been walking for the past two weeks occasionally using her quirk to get over tougher terrain all in all traveling about 240 km[3]. It was painful, her feet had blisters covering them, she hadn't had a good night's sleep in for ten days(she had slept in a couple deserted hotels along the way), and she still hadn't completed her goal.

"Mommy... Daddy..."

"Are you awake?" A voice cut into her consciousness.

"Wh-who's there?" She tried to open her eyes, but she could hardly see anything in her bleary half awake state.

"Ah! It's me! Izuku, you suddenly fainted." Ochako looked around and noticed that she was sleeping on a bed in someone's room. She then got a good look at the first person she had seen in weeks. Izuku was a plain looking boy, his only defining characteristic was his green hair, and even that didn't stand out that much. In a world where some people you meet have six arms or vines for hair, green hair didn't stand out all that much. He had a cute freckled face and round childlike eyes that you wouldn't believe had witnessed the apocalypse.

"Th-thank you..." Ochako got ready to stand up but stopped when she saw her feet. There was gauze wrapped around her feet which had been previously covered with blisters.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry! You were limping and when I got you in bed and took off your shoes I saw the blisters I couldn't leave you like that, I didn't do anything to you when you were asleep only wrapped your feet in gauze-" Izuku's explanation turned into an excuse and then into rambling.

"It's fine! I trust you! You're the first sane person I've met since the..." Ochako trailed off, Izuku immediately knew how the sentence ended, the apocalypse...

* * *

 **Nuruhuhuhu! Hello World! I'm here and I hope you enjoyed chapter two!**

 **[1] For those that wear their shoes inside the house, Japanese people take their shoes off at the entrance.**

 **[2] Here I'm referencing a popular Boku no Hero theory and Naruto at the same time! For those who don't know the theory, look up, Kaminari Denki traitor theory.**

 **[3] This is for the dumb Americans who don't know the metric system(please take no** **offense, I too am a dumb American!). 240 km, the distance from the Mie Prefecture(Ochako's birthplace) to Shizuoka(Izuku's birthplace), is about 150 miles which can be walked in two weeks, even without a quirk.**

 **Anwho, I'll be going now!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	3. Chapter Three - Broken

_Ochako's family was by no means rich. Her father's construction company wasn't doing very well and they had trouble gathering enough money for each month's rent. She didn't have many friends her age since her neighborhood was filled with older people. And to top it all off, her quirk was pitiful. Sure it would have been powerful at one point, but with quirks constantly evolving and getting stronger, simple "zero gravity" was nothing in comparison to people who could literally control gravity._

 _It may have seemed like a bad life, but she was happy. She had a complete family, her neighbors were nice, and her quirk allowed her to help out with her family's company... It was a decent life._

 _"Ochako, you'll be staying with Mrs. Hado for a couple weeks while Daddy and I go to Tokyo!" Ochako's mom said while checking over her daughter one more time._

 _"Alright Mommy! I'll be fine, have a good trip!" Ochako replied brightly, she hugged her mom._

 _"We'll be back soon!" Her dad ruffled her hair and grinned at her, "If all goes well we'll come back rich!"_

 _Ochako waved to her parents as they walked through train station[1] gate and out of sight._

 _"Well, we should be going back!" Nejire Hado turned and slowly walked towards her house. Hado was an old woman who lived next door to the Urarakas. She had blue hair and eyes and was around 70 years old. She was always telling stories about "the old days" when, she claimed, she was a hero._

 _"-and then Tamaki captures the villains with his tentacles... What happened after that..." Hado and Ochako were sitting in Hado's living room drinking hot chocolate._

 _"Mrs. Hado, who's Tamaki?" Ochako asked._

 _"Did I never tell you? He was my husband, he died a couple years ago."_

 _"I'm sorry Mrs. Hado! I didn't mean to make you bring up unpleasant memories!" Ochako apologized quickly._

 _"It's fine! That chicken head had it coming for him anyways! Also, enough with the Mrs. Hado, call me granny."_

* * *

Ochako yawned as she opened up her eyes. There was something good smelling coming from the kitchen. "Wait where a I…" She looked around getting reacquainted with her surroundings. Remembering the events of the previous day she got up and walked toward the smell. There, Izuku had two cups of ramen[2] on the table.

"Ochako! I didn't know you were awake!" Izuku said in surprise.

"I just got up!" Ochako put on her best smile, "What are you up to?"

"Breakfast!" Izuku's response greatly confused Ochako. First off, there were very few people who would bother with something as trivial as breakfast. Even though she had only met three people since the apocalypse(Izuku being the third) two of the three spent all of their time searching for other survivors, their "meals" were eating energy bars when they walked. She herself ignored regular meal times and just ate whenever she was to tired to walk. Second, there was no breakfast there, the two cup noodles on the table were completely useless because there was no way of cooking them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess ramen isn't usually eaten for breakfast, but I wanted to celebrate meeting another person for the first time in several weeks!" Izuku blushed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"With cup ramen?" Ochako asked curiously.

"Well used to eat it a lot but now boiling water is something I can't do often… I'd like to have eggs or rice or something, but the all the eggs are rotten, and I can't cook rice…" Izuku looked away as he began mumbling.

Ochako heard the word boil and was suddenly wide awake, "YOU CAN BOIL WATER!?" with her awakened senses she noticed that the smell that woke her up was coming from the two ramen cups on the table.

"Well, not very often, if I use it to much the stove will run out of kerosene and I'm not sure where to get more."

"Amazing!" Ochako looked more closely at the ramen, there was steam leaking out of the shut lid, "My stove wouldn't turn on…"

"You might have an induction stove. Those are powered by electricity and use magnets instead of kerosene."

"No… I think it was a gas stove… Maybe we just didn't have anymore kerosene?"

"I guess…" Ochako and Izuku began having a discussion about different types of stoves and how they were powered.

"Did you hear about that one stove that people with electric quirks could power?" Izuku asked cheerfully.

Ochako didn't respond at first, but then she began laughing.

"What's wrong!?"

"It's nothing… It's just, this is the first normal conversation I've had in some time! I mean, the world is in ruins and we're here talking about stoves of all things!" Ochako wiped a tear from her eye, "Sorry, it just cracks me up."

"Yeah… I guess you're right… Oh! The ramen should be ready! Do you want to eat?"

"Sure!"

Ocahko sat across from Izuku and picked up her chopsticks. Pulling the paper lid of of the styrofoam cup she picked up some of the golden noodles with her chopsticks and put them in her mouth. It was this first bite when she realized that she hadn't had anything other then canned peaches and energy bars for three weeks. A hot meal tasted delicious.

* * *

Izuku glanced nervously at the stairs his new companion had got up. She said that her feet were alright so he had let her come with him. They were searching the houses nearby in hopes of finding more survivors.

"Anything on your floor?" Ochako called down to Izuku from the second story of the house they were searching.

"No! But I did find some canned peaches!" Izuku happily yelled as he picked up two can he had found in the cupboard. Ochako didn't reply but he heard some retching noises coming from up stairs.

"OCHAKO!?" Izuku rushed up the stairs. On the second floor he found Ochako throwing up on the ground.

"What is it?" He asked nervously.

"N-nothing!" Ochako said as best she could through her nausea, "I just tried used my quirk to much! Did I not tell you? My quirk lets me make things weightless, but if I use it to much I throw up! So it's really nothing! Just a accident…"

Izuku looked at her strangely, they had already talked about their quirks, or his lack of, and he already knew about the nausea from hers. But something felt a little strange.

"Ochako… Are you actually… Ok?" He set down the peach cans and held out his hand to help her up. Ochako's eyes widened at the sight of the peaches and she began retching again. Izuku noticed her reaction and quickly shoved the cans in his bag.

"Ochako!?

Ochako's face was frozen into one of shock. there were two trails of tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, "Granny…" She whispered faintly.

* * *

 **Hello World! I'm done with chapter Three! I decided on removing honorifics in this fic. In "A Worthless Quirk" I added stuff like -san -kun and -chan to the ends of names(because it is a useful tool for displaying how close two people are to each other and personalities) but I feel like this would be better without the honorifics.**

 **[1] Strangely enough, there are a lot of families without cars in Japan(and the Urarakas are poor) Most people either bike or ride the subways**

 **[2] For those who haven't watched Naruto, or have eaten a cup ramen. Cup ramen is instant ramen inside of a cup. Put some hot water in it cover the top and leave it for three minutes and you have yourself a meal.**

 **Any who, I'll be back with the next chapter hopefully soon,**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	4. Chapter Four - Survivors

_Ochako was cheerfully eating peaches while watching footage from Mrs. Hado's highschool sports festival._

 _"How do you like the peaches?" Mrs. Hado asked kindly._

 _"They're delicious, granny! Thank you!"_

 _"That's good-" The phone started ringing. Ochako quickly got up to get it._

 _"Hello, Hado residence!"_

 _"Ochako!? It's me! Mom!"_

 _"Mommy?" Ochako asked, "What's going on?"_

 _"Ochako! I'm sorry sweetie but we won't be making it home..." Her mom was crying, "I just want to say that, your father and I love you. We love you very muc-" The phone was silent._

 _"Mommy?" Ochako asked nervously, the line was still running, it was just, her mom wasn't talking._

 _"MOMMY? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ochako yelled into the receiver, it wasn't like her mom to make a call like this, "What happened..."_

* * *

"Wassup everyone! Welcome to Whey-ting Out the Apocalypse! It's me your host, Denki Kaminari!" Ochako woke up to the sound of a stranger's voice and static.

"Today I'll be talking about surviving in groups! If you're all alone, good! More food and less fighting. Survivors tend to have mental breakdowns and go on killing sprees! If you're with a very close friend who is completely sane, better! Social contact is actually a very important thing to have to keep you from going insane. If you are alone and you want to hear a voice, tune in to my radio channel every Monday morning!" Denki started going into more details about special rules that people should put in place to avoid large conflicts to break out within groups.

"Izuku?" Ochako walked into the living room where Denki's voice was coming from.

"Ochako!" Izuku quickly stood up and pressed a few buttons on the strange box that Denki's voice was coming out of.

"Are you feeling better?" Izuku asked anxiously.

"What do you mean?" Ochako didn't asked, not remembering the events of the previous day.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Izuku pointed at the box, "Have you heard of Whey-ting Out the Apocalypse?"

"No... What's that?"

"Well there's this other survivor named Denki Kaminari. His quirk allows him to emit electricity and waves on the electromagnetic spectrum[1]. Basically, he broadcasts his voice and it can be picked up by this radio!" Izuku said as he tapped the box, "I was hoping that more people survived and were broadcasting news... But Whey-ting is the only channel I've ever found..."

"Radio?" Ochako asked confused.

"Oh! Well it's an old device that was used as media, I have a solar energy pack that I use to power it... But the pack isn't strong enough to power a refrigerator or anything big."

"I see..." The living room lapsed into silence before Izuku turned the radio back on.

"-nother rule that is good to set in place is physical contact. If you and your fellow survivor happen to be male and female, it is best to avoid physical contact unless you are completely prepared for raising kids, if by any chance you are, go ahead! Don't let me stop you-" Izuku shut off the radio with a blush growing rapidly on his face.

"He doesn't always talk abut that..." Izuku immediately covered for the host of the channel, "Most the time it's reports on cities or tips about different things..." Izuku's words held no importance as Ochako hadn't been paying attention to Denki or him; Instead, she was staring at a picture of Izuku on the wall. It was a cute picture of him when he was younger. The little Izuku was wearing a Lumilion hero costume and smiling widely. Next to him was a boy with spiky blond hair and murderous red eyes; While it was strange to describe a four year old's eyes as "murderous" there was no better word to use. The kid looked like he wanted to kill the person taking the picture, specifically with explosions. How he conveyed that much information with only a glare was a mystery as great as, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Twinkie.

There were other pictures around the room, but most of them were missing sections; Someone had gone through and torn pieces of the photos with other people on them, the only recognizable people were Izuku and the murderous blond person.

"Who is he?" Ochako asked pointing at the photo.

"Him? That's Kac- Katsuki Bakugou..." Izuku paused, family names didn't really matter anymore, "He is my childhood friend..."

"Is!? He's still alive?" Ochako perked up, survivors that weren't complete strangers were good things.

"He left a couple weeks ago..." Izuku avoided the question, "Anyways, I'm going to be collecting more water! Do you want to come?" Ochako thought over it for a second, while there was no real ties keeping her from leaving Izuku, he did shelter and feed her, she owed him.

"Sure! I'd be glad to help!"

* * *

"Where were you going before stopping here?" Izuku asked, they were walking to a place to get water.

"Well, I was heading towards Tokyo to look for my… parents."

Izuku was silent, "Tokyo... Is..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'll go eventually, I just think I'll wait until my feet have recovered a bit..." Ochako's feet were still heavily bandaged from the blisters she had.

"Oh..." Izuku knew she would leave eventually, he just didn't want to accept it. Living alone was lonely, "Anyways, we can get more water if we spilt up. I'll go to the creek and you can go to the super market."

"Alright!" Ochako readily agreed.

"After you get the water, let's meet back here."

Once at the supermarket, Ochako realized that every bottle had been cleared out, presumably by survivors.

"There isn't any water here..." She walked out into the parking lot and noticed a river running next to the market, "I guess that can work..."

She picked up an empty jug that had that had been left behind and climbed down the hill to the stream.

* * *

Izuku on the other hand was bathing in the stream. He was going to get water, but he hadn't bathed in over a week and he felt awkward being around a member of the opposite gender smelling like a beach covered in trash. He washed quickly so that he didn't keep Ochako waiting very long.

"AUUUGH!" He froze and slowly turned to look where the scream came from. Standing there was a very red Ochako with a jug of water.

"I-I-I..." Ochako's head began emitting steam, "I'M SORRY!" She turned around and covered her eyes, "There was no water left in the supermarket... I thought I could fill up this container with the stream and... And..." She began muttering in a similar matter to Izuku, the only real difference being that she was floating a couple meters off of the ground.

"O-Ochako!" Izuku yelled at her as he pulled on his clothes despite being soaking wet.

"What the hell is going on!?" A very angry voice asked. Ochako uncovered her eyes and saw another person standing on the other side of the creek.

"I come back after a couple weeks and this is what you're up to!?" Ochako felt like she knew the person, she just couldn't remember from where.

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku said in surprise.

"Kacchan?" Ochako asked. The. She remembered, the boy in front of her was the boy in all of the pictures at Izuku's house.

Katsuki Bakugou glared at him, "Are you really that surprised to see me, Deku? Let's go home, I'm starving."

* * *

 **Hello... World... So... Sorry about the wait, I was a little busy keeping up "A Worthless Quirk" which has a lot more followers then this fic does. "Last Ones" is also a lot harder to write because all of the scenarios basically have to be original. But I'll be trying to update this a little bit more.**

 **[1] Also! I upgraded Denki's quirk(and I might upgrade a few others) because theoretically quirks should get stronger and stronger as time goes on. This being 50 years in the future, it makes sense that quirks would be a bit tougher then before.**

 **Again, sorry about the wait, and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	5. Chapter Five - Sickness

_"Mom?" Izuku called as he walked through the house, "Mom? Where are you?" For some reason all of the lights went out and the house was completely dark._

 _"I-Izuku!" His mother's voice responded from her room, it sounded dry and weak._

 _"Mom! What's going on?" Izuku opened the door and saw his mother, "MOM!"_

* * *

"So basically you've done nothing?" Katsuki asked Izuku in a bored voice.

"N-no! I cleaned the beach and I go on regular searches for other survivors!"

"Does a beach even matter?"

"Well when I find other survivors it would be a fun thing to-"

"Seriously!?" Katsuki cut him off, "Why were you one of the ones that survived the apocalypse!?"

"I-I-"

"Um... Am I interrupting something?" Ochako had returned with three cups of water.

"Thank you!" Izuku accepted his glass.

"I don't need your water." Katsuki accepted the glass anyways, "So. What's your relationship with this loser?"

Ochako choked on her water, "My relationship with Izuku!?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you two are pretty close if-"

"We're practically strangers!" Ochako smiled, "Izuku gave me a place to stay and I help him out with different things!"

Katsuki put on his best poker face, "Oh... Is that why you two were bathing together?"

"W-what!?" Izuku and Ochako both turned red.

"Man... I was wondering what kind of loser would like Deku, but it turns out he has some sort of dirt on you right? That makes more sense... But I'm really surprised that Deku would have enough courage to force a girl to bathe with him." Katsuki could barely contain his laughter as he watched the two of them stutter.

"K-KACCHAN! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T DO THAT!"

"I DID NOT BATHE WITH HIM!" Ochako denied passionately.

"Really? Why were you not wearing any pants?"

Izuku's eyes widened, he didn't realize she wasn't fully clothed at the time, he was to distracted with his own clothing situation.

"I HAD TO WALK INTO THE RIVER TO FILL UP THE WATER JUG!" Ochako was on the verge of tears from the embarrassment.

"Well whatever, I don't care about what girls Deku likes or that nonsense." Katsuki gulped down his water, "So where are they Deku?"

Izuku calmed down and set down his water, "They're in the bedroom a the end of the hall..."

"Aunty's bedroom?"

"Yes..."

Ochako noted the serious change in the atmosphere not sure what to make of it. Katsuki stood up and walked down the hall, his footsteps echoing through the silent apartment.

Izuku woke up, his body feeling pretty sluggish from sleep. Katsuki had decided to stay with them, so he gave up his bed to Ochako and slept in the living room floor while Katsuki took the couch. He refused to use the other bed.

"Deku… What the hell… did you do to me…" Katsuki's voice was weak.

"Kacchan!?" Izuku turned to his childhood, Katsuki's skin was white as a sheet and his hands were randomly sparking, "What's wrong!?" Izuku asked nervously.

"What was… in that water…" He asked, his voice dry and raspy.

"Water…" Izuku remembered what Ochako said the day before, "She filled the jug with river water… Oh no…" Izuku began pacing, "She didn't purify the water…"

"Izuku…" He heard a pained moan from down the hall. Lying in his bed, Ochako was in the same predicament as Katsuki, just without the sparks, her hands were covered with oven mitts.

"Ochako! Did you drink the water from the river!?" Izuku asked fearfully.

"Sorry… I didn't know you weren't supposed to…" Ochako looked at him with her wide puppy dog eyes, "Are you angry?"

Izuku sighed, "No, I'm not angry… I'm just worried for you…"

"Heh heh heh…" Ochako giggled drunkenly, "You're so nice… That's one of the parts I love about you!" She reached out and grabbed his hand with her gloved ones, "I'm cold woul-" Izuku bolted out of the room before the easily misinterpreted sentence was completed. He grabbed the water jug that Ochako had picked up and placed it outside the house so that no body would drink it.

"What should I do…" Izuku thought to himself, "Alright, calm down… They should recover soon enough! But just to be safe I should get some medicine… BUT WHAT KIND OF MEDICINE DO I GET!?" Izuku began feverishly scratching his head, "Ah!"

He ran to backpack and pulled out his hero notebook. "Let's see, let's see…" He stopped at a part that talked about the Doctor hero Dr. Mario[1], "Dr. Mario has a quirk that allows him to create All-purpose pills that can somehow work against any virus or disease!" He pulled out a paper map and saw that Dr Mario's hero office was a good three hour walk away. "I need to get those pills… The Dagobah river is known for a species of fish that have a poison quirk… But I can't just leave them here, what if someone attacks!? I need to keep them safe, and what if their condition worsens!? I-I-"

"JUST GO ALREADY!" Katsuki screamed, apparently he had been listening to Izuku's muttering, he forced himself up and glared at Izuku, "If you think a little cold it enough to stop me from beating up anyone who walks through that door you're sorely mistaken!"

"But what if-"

"We'll be fine, I have enough strength to tend to Round Face while you're out, just be sure to bring back some chicken soup. I'm freaking hungry and I want some freaking soup."

"Thank you Kacchan!" Izuku quickly picked up a satchel and rushed out the door, his normal backpack would be to heavy to make the trip with.

"AND DON'T FORGET THE CHICKEN SOUP!" Katsuki called after him.

* * *

 **I feel slightly sorry for not posting in such a long time. But then again, I'm a evil person who enjoys in other's suffering, so I'm less sorry.**

 **[1] Dr. Mario was a Mario spin-off game, and you could cure basically any disease with pills(don't do drugs kids!)**

 **Anywho, I think that I will officially be taking a break from writing this fic because,**

 **1\. A Worthless Quirk is far more popular**

 **2\. Army of One is more fun to write**

 **3\. This is stupidly difficult to write**

 **4\. I am very bad at writing trauma**

 **5\. I ran out of reasons, but I like the number 5 a lot.**

 **Well, with that set aside, I swear that this fic will be completed eventually! Just, I may have to wait until I finish Army of One, or get extra time...**

 **SEE YA!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


End file.
